While the epidemic of HIV in the US has leveled off for many age groups, from 2000-2010, the annual number of new HIV diagnoses among young men who have sex with men (YMSM) (13-24 year old) more than doubled. In 2010, YMSM accounted for 72% of new infections among people ages 13 to 24, and 30% of all new infections among MSM. The success of treatment as prevention in reducing the number of new HIV infections among youth, and particularly YMSM, relies on HIV testing, antiretroviral treatment (both for treatment and prevention), adherence and viral suppression among those with HIV. The UNC/Emory Center for Innovative Technology (iTech) aims to impact the HIV epidemic by conducting innovative, interdisciplinary research on technology-based interventions across the HIV prevention and care continuum for adolescents and young adults in the United States (US). The iTech also creates an infrastructure to share and disseminate best practices in technology-delivered HIV interventions to other ATN projects and programs serving adolescents. The iTech overall goals seek to decrease the impact of HIV on the lives of adolescents and young adults in the US, particularly YMSM, by providing: 1) treatment as prevention for those without HIV but at risk; 2) earlier identification and treatment for those infected but undiagnosed; 3) interventions to address structural determinants that decrease access to and uptake of prevention and care services; and 4) treatment interventions to encourage adherence for youth dealing with substance use, mental health related issues, stigmatization and disenfranchisement. The necessary resources and support for HIV/AIDS investigators addressing these goals will be provided by the iTech Cores: 1) Management (Hightow-Weidman); 2) Analytic (Rosenberg/Muessig); and, 3) Technology (Sullivan/Hightow-Weidman). To accomplish our Overall Goals we have developed the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: To provide scientific leadership with expertise and experience in technology-based research to address fundamental questions related to the HIV prevention and care continuum, guide our overall research strategy and foster collaboration and synergy both within our iTech and with the broader ATN scientific community. Aim 2: To support the development and assessment of innovative technology-focused interventions addressing the HIV prevention and care continuum for at-risk or infected youth aged 15-24 years. Aim 3: To support the overall ATN scientific agenda by participating on the ATN Executive Committee and collaborating with other U19 awardees stimulating new synergistic and responsive grants applications and research to respond to emerging issues in this field. Aim 4: To develop and nurture partnerships that will ensure community input at all stages of conceptualization, design, implementation, and interpretation of the research. Aim 5. To develop, mentor and train clinicians and researchers to stimulate innovative HIV/AIDS research focused on technological innovation across the care continuum.